Nur die diese eine Nacht
by SeraphineBlack
Summary: Wie kommt Harry mit dem Tod von Sirius klar? Und Remus?Okay, ich hasse Summaries. Oneshot. Nicht wirklich slash.


**Disclaimer: (oder so was ähnliches) **Nischt jehört mir trauer sondern alles JKR. Seid nicht böse, wenn's totaler Schrott ist, hab sie ungefähr in einer Stunde geschrieben...

**Nur diese eine Nacht**

Die Ferien hatten vor noch nicht mal einer Woche angefangen, als Harry es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Er schnappte sich seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, die gerade ausgeflogen war, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Place. Mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gelangte er bis nach London. Er hatte noch etwas Muggelgeld, welches er einmal im Tausch gegen Zauberergeld in Gringotts bekommen hatte, und beschloss, mit dem Taxi zu fahren. Er nannte dem Fahrer den Namen einer Straße, von der er wusste, dass diese in der Nähe des Grimmauld Platzes war. Bis direkt vor die Haustür zu fahren schien ihm dann doch zu riskant. Ohne groß drauf zu achten drückte er dem Fahrer alles Geld dass er in seiner Hosentasche fand in die Hand und stieg aus. Schnell hatte er auch Koffer und Käfig aus dem Kofferraum geholt. Er wartete noch, bis das Taxi um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, raffte dann seine Sachen zusammen und lief langsam los. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nicht einmal darüber nach gedacht, was er den Mitgliedern des Ordens sagte, wenn er gegen ihren Befehl einfach getürmt war. Aber er hätte es keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten. Als er ankam ging es schon los. Beim Abendessen lief der Fernseher und in den Nachrichten wurde vom Tod Sirius Blacks berichtet. Vernon murmelte etwas von „Wurde auch langsam Zeit" und Dudley schielte verstohlen zu Harry, denn er wusste, das dieser „Massenmörder"Harrys Patenonkel gewesen war. Harry sah nur starr vor sich hin und rührte keinen Bissen seiner Winzportion Nudeln mit einem Klecks Tomatensoße an. Schnellstmöglich war er in sein Zimmer geflüchtet und schloss sich ein. Er warf sich aufs Bett und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen, in der Hoffnung, richtig weinen zu können. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das verdammt helfen könnte. Aber es ging nicht. Keine einzige Träne wollte kommen. Am nächsten Tag ging der Horror weiter. Die Dursleys merkten wie zerschlagen Harry war und fingen an immer wieder kleine Sticheleien los zu lassen, wie: „Tja Harry, jetzt wird keiner mehr irgendeine deiner dämlichen Erlaubnissen unterschreiben!"Harry war zu Lustlos um zu sagen, dass ihm das am wenigsten störe. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er seinen Onkel, seine Tante und Dudley zusammengeschrieen aber er hatte einfach nicht genug Kraft. Doch der Auslöser seiner „Flucht"kam am Abend des 5 Tages seiner Rückkehr. Wieder einmal wurde in den Nachrichten spekuliert, wie Sirius Black gestorben war. Es war nur ganz Leise, aber laut genug, das Harry es hören konnte. Seine Onkel murmelte: „Nehme an, die Bullen haben ihn endlich einfach um die Ecke gebracht. So Jemand sollte gar nicht erst das Recht haben nach seiner Tat noch weiter zu leben!" Harry wurde blass. Er zitterte, als er aufsah und seinen Onkel hasserfüllt ansah. „Er....er hat... er hat sein Leben gegeben um MEINS ZU RETTEN!"Er war aufgesprungen und hatte den Tisch beinahe umgestoßen. Er drehte sich so heftig um, das seine Knie mit voller Wucht gegen den Stuhl donnerten und dieser umkippte. Mit einem Satz war er aus der Küche und mit zwei weiteren an der Treppe. Als er das nächste Mal Luft holte, stand er schon auf der Straße und streckte den Arm nach dem Fahrenden Ritter aus.

Nun stand er da, vor der Tür zum Haus seines Paten. Gerade hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt um zu klingeln, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Munduguns Fletcher stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schien sich langsam rückwärts aus der Tür schieben zu wollen. Er sah, oder besser hörte kurz darauf auch warum. Molly Weasley bohrte ihren Zeigefinger in Dungs Brust und ging einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf ihn zu und schrie hysterisch: „UND WENN DU IHN NICHT FINDEST, MUNDUGUNS FLETCHER, DANN GNADE DIR GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! ICH WILL IHN IN ZEHN MINUTEN HIER GESUND VOR MIR STEHEN HABEN ODER....!"Dann stoppte sie plötzlich. Sie hatte den Todesängstlichen Mann inzwischen bis zur Treppe gedrängt, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung registrierte. Sie warf den Kopf herum und schien einem Herzinfarkt nahe. Dort stand Harry. Sie schrie kurz auf und zog ihn auch schon in ihre Arme. Harry rang nach Luft, ließ aber alles über sich geschehen. Immer wieder sagte Molly Weasley wie froh sie doch sei, dass Harry Gesund und Munter war. Wovon Harry aber keines von beiden bestätigen konnte. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor so schlecht, müde und krank gefühlt wie seit dem er realisiert hatte, dass er Sirius nie wieder sehen würde.

Von Mollys Schrei waren auch Ron, Charlie und Remus Lupin auf den Plan gerufen worden. Letzterer sah auch nicht viel besser aus als Harry. Er hatte einen sehr ungepflegt wirkenden Dreitagebart, unter seinen Augen hatten sich tiefe Ringe gebildet. Die Haare waren zerzaust und schienen seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewaschen worden zu sein. Er roch stark nach Zigaretten gemischt mit etwas das vor einer Ewigkeit vielleicht mal Veilchenduft gewesen war. Anscheinend hatte er versucht den Zigarettengeruch mit Parfüm zu überdecken. Doch das Ergebnis war grausam. Ron hatte derweil seinen Freund in die Arme geschlossen und Charlie sich den Koffer und den Käfig geschnappt. Halb getragen gelangte Harry in die Küche. Munduguns Fletcher war mit einem lauten Plopp appariert als er Harry gesehen hatte. Sämtliche Leute des Ordens, die sich eingefunden hatten, redeten auf Harry ein. Doch er blickte die ganze Zeit mit leerem Blick zur Küchentür in deren Rahmen Lupin lehnte. Er schien der einzigste zu sein, der bemerkte, das Harry nichts als Ruhe wollte, denn er drängte sich zu ihm durch, als er seinen Blick auf ihm ruhen gesehen hatte, und brachte die anderen dazu, den Mund zu halten. Er hielt Harry die Hand hin. „Komm, ich bring dich in ein Zimmer. Es ist ganz oben. Ich habe es für dich hergerichtet, da ich damit rechnete, dass du hier in den nächsten Tagen auftauchst."Harry nickte dankbar und ergriff die angebotene Hand. Lupin zog ihn auf die Füße und legte den Arm um ihn. Als Ron ansetzte ihnen zu folgen, schüttelte der Werwolf den Kopf. Doch Harrys bester Freund kapierte nicht, dass das ihm gegolten hatte und ging weiter, bis sein Bruder Fred ihn am Arm festhielt.

Harry merkte nicht, wie sie die vielen Treppen hinaufliefen und schließlich im fünften Stock anlangten. Am Ende des Ganges öffnete Remus eine Tür ein brachte Harry bis zum Bett. Der ließ sich nur fallen. Lupin sah ihn noch kurz an und verließ dann das Zimmer wieder. Harry streckte sich lang aus und verschränkte die Arme über dem Kopf. Er hörte, wie leise jemand seinen Koffer durch die Tür schob und wieder verschwand. So lag er da, drei Tage lang. Das Essen, das Molly Weasley ihm immer brachte und auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett stellte fand sie unangerührt wieder vor, wenn sie wieder kam. Nur ein Glas Wasser hatte er immer getrunken, wie sie beruhigt feststellte. Auch Dumbledore war kur dagewesen, hatte aber nichts gesagt, nur zum Bett gesehen und war dann wieder gegangen. Einmal steckte auch Ron kur den Kopf durch die Tür um ihm mitzuteilen, das Hedwig gerade durch das Küchenfenster hineingeflattert war.

In der Nacht nach dem dritten Tag seiner Ankunft im ehemaligen Haus der Blacks, stand Harry leise auf. Auf Socken und immer noch in den selben Klamotten von seinem Ankunftstag, schlich er zur Treppe und horchte. Nichts bewegte sich. Fast lautlos stieg er die Treppen runter. Seit er das erste Mal hier gewesen war, wusste er, welche der Stufen knarrten und übersprang sie. Dafür hatte er seit seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts ein ausgesprochen gutes Gedächtnis. Endlich war er unten angekommen. Er schob sich zum Wandschrank vor, die sich hinter der Haustür befand. In ihr hingen die Regenjacken, -Mäntel und Umhänge der Ordensmitglieder, die hier im Haus wohnten. Er durchwühlte jede Einzelne bis er endlich in einem ehemals schwarzem und sehr verschlissenem Umhang fand wonach er suchte. Er steckte die Pappschachtel in seine Hosentasche und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Am Treppenansatz blieb er nochmals stehen, um zu horchen, ob jemand aufgewacht war. Doch seine Augen hatten ihn in der Finsternis betrogen. Er hatte jemanden übersehen. Dieser jemand stand an der Küchentür und beobachtete ihn, wie er die Treppen erklomm. Dieser Jemand verzog sein Gesicht zu etwas, was im entferntesten einem Lächeln glich.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen riss Harry das Fenster auf und zog die Pappschachtel aus der Hosentasche. Er entnahm sich einen der heiß ersehnten Glimmstängel und langte wieder in die Hose, diesmal vergebens. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Er hatte doch tatsächlich sein Feuerzeug verloren! Wütend über sich selbst und sein dummes Feuerzeug setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Aber es half nichts. Er musste wohl oder übel noch einmal runter und nach Streichhölzern oder etwas ähnlichem suchen. Seinen Zauberstab konnte er nicht benutzen, das Ministerium würde sofort auf der Matte stehen. Langsam stand er wieder auf und verließ das zweitemal in dieser Nacht sein Zimmer. Er wollte gerade seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzten, als jemand von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Erschrocken und gerade so einen Schrei unterdrückend drehte er sich. Da stand Lupin und lächelte ihn träge an. Harry beruhigte sich wieder und sah seinen ehemaligen Professor an. „Bei Godric, Sie sind's nur! Hab ich mich erschreckt!"„Brauchst du nicht. Was tust du hier?"„Ich? Ich hatte Durst und wollte in die Küche mir ein Glas Wasser holen. Und Sie?"„Du wirst lachen, das Gleiche."An dem ironische Unterton merkte Harry, das Lupin ihm nicht glaubte. Wie um diesen Gedanken zu bestätigen fuhr der Werwolf fort. „Ich weiß, das du vorhin unten warst und ich weiß auch warum." Harry war froh, das sein Gegenüber im Dunkeln nicht sehen, wie Harry die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Und jetzt wolltest du nach unten um das hier zu holen", sagte Remus und ließ das Feuerzeug in seiner Hand aufflammen. Harry nickte. „Es tut Leid, wird nie wieder vorkommen."„Ach was. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer Harry, schon lange nicht mehr. Unter diesem Dach sind wir zwei Verlorene, die um ihren gemeinsam Freund trauern. Du hättest mich nur zu fragen brauchen, ich hätte dir eine gegeben", ging er wieder zum Ausgangsthema über. „Komm in mein Zimmer. Selbst wenn du am Fenster stehst und rauchst, Molly wird es riechen. Das wäre purer Selbstmord. Bei mir muss sie es dulden, auch wenn sie es missbilligt."Harry nickte. „Danke. Ich hol nur schnell die Schachtel!"Eilig lief er in sein Zimmer. Er schnappte sich die Packung, die auf dem Bett lag und war schon wieder an der Tür, als er noch mal umdrehte. Er ging zurück zu seinem Koffer, ließ ihn aufschnappen und wühlte in seinen Sachen. Wenig später hatte er aus einem Bündel von Umhängen eine Flasche rausgezogen. Er hatte sie Dudley aus dessen persönlichem Vorrat geklaut. Er ließ den Koffer offen und verließ sein Zimmer. Lupins war das gleich neben ihm. Dieser stand am Fenster und sah in die Nacht. Er drehte sich um, als Harry die Tür schloss. Er hielt ihm die Flasche entgegen. „Wollen Sie auch?"„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor, als lass das Sie. Nein danke, das bringt bei mir nichts. Werwölfe sind leider imun gegen Alkohol. Obwohl sie den wohl am meisten bräuchten." Er lachte dumpf. Harry stellte die Flasche auf einen niedrigen Holztisch vor der Schlafcouch. Die Zigarettenschachtel legte er daneben. Remus hatte inzwischen ein Glas für Harry geholt. Der goss sich auch sofort ein während Lupin zwei Zigaretten aus der Schachtel zog und Harry eine hinhielt. Dankbar nahm er sie und steckte sie zwischen die Lippen. Mit dem Feuerzeug zündete Remus erst Harry und dann ihm die Zigarette an. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und ließ sich dann zurück fallen. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Das Glas ließ er vorerst unbeachtet. „Wann hast du angefangen?", fragte Remus. Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß nicht so genau. Ich glaub irgendwann in den Ferien nachdem Cedric gestorben war. Als so um meinen fünfzehnten Geburtstag herum. Und du?"„Auch ungefähr in dem Dreh. Sirius hat mich dazu angestiftet. Mit dem Unterschied, das er nur zwei, drei Zigaretten geraucht hat und ich dran hängenblieb. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das ich schon immer schwächer war als er. Nun ja, er verwandelte sich ja auch nicht einmal im Monat in ein Monster." Harry nickte gedankenverloren. Dann richtete er sich auf und nahm den ersten Schluck aus dem Glas. Das Hochprozentige brannte in seinem Hals. Und wenn er es spürte musste es wirklich sehr hochprozentig sein, denn er fühlte sich momentan eigentlich zu keiner Gefühlsreaktion im Stande. Lupin war aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen. Er sah der Asche nach, die vom Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut wurde. So, wie er sich momentan fühlte, in alle Richtungen zerstreut. Harry war neben ihn getreten und drückte die Zigarette auf der Fensterbank aus. Mit den Fingern schnipste er sie weg und sah sie im Dunkel versinken. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass sie im Garten zwischen den Rosen landete, vielleicht war sie auch von den unzähligen Kletterpflanzen aufgefangen worden. Der Anblick der fallenden Kippe erinnerte ihn Sirius und das erste mal seit langer Zeit spürte er Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Er hinderte sie nicht. Sie strömten über sein Gesicht, liefen sein Kinn hinunter und fielen zu Boden. Er drehte sich um und kehrte zur Couch zurück. Remus sah, dass Harry weinte, tat jedoch nichts. Erst nach einigen Minuten ging er zu ihm. Er kniete sich vor die Couch und nahm Harry in seine Arme, der sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt hatte. Sein Kopf sank gegen die rettende Schulter und jetzt kam auch endlich die ganze Verzweiflung hochgespült und er schluchzte. Er durchnässte das Hemd seines Freundes, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich so nach vorne gebeugt ausheulte. Irgendwann merkte er aber etwas nasses an seinem Schulterblatt und registrierte nur langsam, das auch Remus zu weinen begonnen hatte. Es musste ein verdammt schräges Bild abgeben, wie ein sechzehnjähriger und sein ehemaliger Professor sich heulend in den Armen lagen.

Mit einem Mal spürte er, wie Remus zitterte. Er zog ihn auf die Couch und lehnte ihn an. Er merkte, das er jetzt mehr Hilfe brauchte als er selber. Zulange hatte Remus die Tränen zurückgehalten, zu lange den Starken gespielt, war zu lange für alles und jeden die Starke Schulter gewesen, derjenige, der die Ruhe bewarte. Harry hatte auf einer Kommode Taschentücher gefunden. Er nahm gleich mehrere heraus und reichte sie dem Freund. Der griff danach und putzte sich erstmal gründlich die Nase. „Entschuldigung, ich hätte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren sollen."Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist in Ordnung, Wie du gesagt hast bist du nicht mehr mein Professor und ich nicht mehr dein Schüler. Wir sind zwei Verlorene, die um einen gemeinsamen Freund trauern. Oder besser, zwei Freunde, die um einen weiteren Freund trauern."Remus war wieder aufgestanden und ging langsam zum Fenster hinüber. Der Patensohn seines verstorbenen Freundes folgt ihm. Harry zog die laue Sommerluft tief ein und blickte dann nach unten. „Was wäre, wen ich auf die Fensterbank kletterte und mich einfach fallen lassen würde?" „Du würdest dir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit das Genick brechen. Auf alle Fälle würdest du es nicht überleben." „Und dann? Was passiert dann?"„Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß es. Vielleicht ist einfach alles vorbei. Vielleicht fängt dann auch alles erst richtig an", sagte Lupin und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. „Es kann aber doch nur besser sein als jetzt und hier."„Ja. Wahrscheinlich." „Warum tun wir es dann nicht?"„Ich bin zu feige."„Wieso?" Harry blickte Remus fragend an. „Ich habe Angst vor dem, was passiert. Und auch wenn es besser ist. Ich habe keine Angst davor zu sterben. Aber ich habe Angst davor, zu erfahren, ob man bestraft wird, wenn man sich das Leben nimmt."„Du hast Recht. Ich könnte es auch nicht. Ich bin ein Versager!"Harry drehte sich um und holte sich die Flasche, die auf dem Tisch stand. Er schraubte den Deckel ab und ließ sicher wieder auf die Couch sinken. Auch sein Freund war zurückgekehrt. Harry nahm einen tiefen Schluck und sagte dann: „Aber für heute Nacht will ich alles vergessen. Nur diese eine Nacht!"Es folgten noch mehr Schlucke. Als er wieder absetzte nahm Remus ihm die Flasche ab. „Ich hab die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Vielleicht wirkt es ja doch!", sagte er und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen. Nur für diese eine Nacht wollten sie alles um sich herum vergessen.

Ende


End file.
